Let's Have Earth!
by ModernLoveIsATacoTruck
Summary: With his leukemia said to be gone, Aang and the gaang start school. New friends also means new enemies, and lots of fun, trouble, and school. Pairings include Kataang,Yukka,Sukka, and maybe some TOPHWANTSTaang or Tokka. Sequal to Aang's Hope. Read/Review!
1. Excitement

**NOTE: This is a sequal to Avatar: Aang's Hope, and takes place about six months after Aang's leukemia is declared gone. So the ages would be about - Aang: 13, Katara: 15, Sokka: 17. Sorry, if this story doesn't make much sense, you may want to go to my stories and read Aang's Hope, and then it should make sense. I hope. Hehe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but now I proudly own the DVD boxed sets! -Loves Christmas-**

**Ch1**

Aang smiled as he slipped a new light blue shirt on. Finally, the first day of school.

Most kids would be sad that summer was over, but not Aang. The now-thirteen year old boy was glad to be going back to school again, this time for real, hopefully. The summer break had been hectic -but fun-. Katara had convinced him to join the town swim team, to join her in her Tai Chi classes, and to start up Ba Gua once more. Aang was extremely happy about the last part. Although he was more against fighting, he loved practicing Ba Gua forms, and know he'd be able to get through a fight a lot easier than he would've before.

The boy slipped on his brown converse shoes over his socks and ran down stairs, big orange backpack on his shoulders. He flung it onto the living room couch and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the counter. Aang breathed in the smell of Katara's cooking - pancakes along with bacon and eggs, though Aang, being a vegetarian, tried to only focus on the pancakes. The smell of meat and eggs made him a little sick to the stomach.

The smile remained on his face as Katara joined him, the eggs and bacon sizzling. "Mornin'," she said, fluffing up his soft hair and kissing him on the cheek. Aang blushed just the slightest bit. He and Katara had been dating for about five months now, and were very close. The strange, but pretty good thing about their relationship, was that they were so close together, living in the same house and all, that they could easily switch from girlfriend/boyfriend to sister/brother when they needed to. This was especially good because they also lived with Sokka, who sometimes found it awkward that his little sister and so-called brother were dating.

"G'morning!" Aang said happily, returning the kiss.

"You're awfully happy this morning," Katara stated.

"Yep!"

Katara giggled. Never in her life had she seen anyone so happy to have summer be over and be going back to school. After a minute or so, she stood up reluctantly and turned off the stove, announcing, "Breakfast's ready!"

Sokka, who was now seventeen, was downstairs in a flash at these words. Plate in hand, he was served his breakfast by Katara, and then sat down next to Aang, digging in. After Aang was given some pancakes drenched in blueberry syrup, Katara joined the two, and they all ate. Aang finished breakfast in a flash, as did Sokka, and Katara finished pretty quickly. Appa and Momo, Aang's two dogs, also ate their own breakfast. Appa was almost fully, grown, and Momo was still tiny. Both were as cute as always. They were put outside once they were finished, and the kids were off.

The ride from the house to the school wasn't a very long one. As they approached the building, Aang's smile slowly faded, and he stopped walking. Katara noticed his expression, and stopped next to him. "What is- ...oh," she said, looking up to see Zuko in front of the doors.

**Cliffy-like, thing!**

**Yep, I'm totally starting another multi-chapter story! Yay!**

**And it's even a sequal! Yay!**

**And it's weird! Yay!**

**So, this story is basically going to go through the school year. There's probably going to be quite a bit of drama and all that good crap, plus Toph and some other peeps maybe! But definately Toph. **

**Pairings will be Kataang, Yukka, Sukka, and maybe some TOPHWANTSTaang or Tokka, not quite sure, though. **

**NOTES:**

**-Aang's all excited, then he's like, oh shnap! Poor kid.**

**-Hehe, Kataang fluff!**

**-They eat fast.**

**-Yay for Appa and Momo! They'll probably be in this story A LOT more than in Aang's Hope**

**-Shortness!**

**Let me know if I should keep this story title, or change it. If you have any ideas, shoot for it!**

**Please review, it helps me a lot more than you think. O.o**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	2. Earlobe

**NOTE: Please read Author's Note at the bottom of the Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I own some awesome readers/reviewers that I love forever and ever. Really guys, you're the best. Not sure about the owning you part, though. :)**

**Ch2**

The scarred teenager was surrounded by not only his group of cronies, but a lot of other people, including mean looking freshman, sophmores, and juniors in high school, all older than Aang. A lot of them looked like they wanted to fight, others looked bored, but had that same evil-looking stare as Zuko. There were probably about 15 to 20 people standing there, including Zuko and his friends, almost guarding the front door. They would stop all of the weaker kids who wanted to come in, and make them pay a fee.

Aang sighed, realizing where this day would probably head if he did something. The thirteen year old walked up to the crowd, slipping his backpack off his shoulder in the process as not to have it gone through. He stomped up the steps and stood in front of Zuko. The two stared at each other for a long time, until finally, Aang just decided to stop the awkwardness and grabbed Zuko's earlobe. Zuko gasped in surprise. Katara sighed. If Aang did something even relatively violent, she could already tell that this wouldn't be pretty. Zuko shook himself out of Aang's grasp and stood up, towering over the preteen.

The boy's eyes slightly widened. He had forgotten how much taller Zuko was. He was practically a giant compared to the little kid in front of him. Aang nervously took a Ba Gua stance in front of Zuko, glancing around. Zuko smirked, grabbing Aang's hair, then twisting and pulling it up. He held the boy in the air by his hair so that they were face to face. Aang felt like screaming from the pain, and he thought for sure his scalp was probably bleeding. Though he got a few bruises, Aang was relieved when Zuko tossed him onto the concrete like a ragdoll, saying, "Whatever, baldy. I'm feeling...generous...today. That'll be ten bucks."

"Ten? For what? Throwing me onto the sidewalk?"

"Precisely. I could have thrown you onto the stairs if I wanted. Like I said, I'm feeling generous."

Aang sighed and stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his wallet, to find it...

Empty.

Aang looked at his wallet, then Zuko, then his wallet, then Zuko. Then he turned around, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Katara.

"That's okay!" Zuko yelled after him, "Just remember...YOU OWE ME!"

Aang looked back at Zuko. This wasn't going to be a very good day.

He made his way to his first class, which was Social Studies. Today they were starting a unit on local tribes, groups, etc. Aang wasn't all that interested, though. He managed to take in some of the info, besides the fact that his mind was on what Zuko was planning on having Aang "owe" him. He sighed. Whatever. At least he wasn't so weak now. He couldn't help but think that things would end up the same as his last fight with Zuko.

_**Flashback!**_

_"There you are, baldie. Where've you been? I've missed beating on you," Zuko said, taking him from his friend, who was holding Aang, and replacing his friend's hands with his dirty ones. _

_"Shut up, Z...Zuko! Ahh!" he squeezed his eyes shut in pain as Zuko released his grip with one hand and landed it into Aang's stomach through a hard punch. Some blood dripped from Aang's mouth, and tears built up in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?" _

_"Just teaching you to take care of yourself, little man," Zuko replied, landing another hard hit to Aang's head, resulting in the small boy whimpering pitifully. He looked up to see Katara walking by to her math class, and starting yelling at her to come. Katara jolted her head up at hearing someone scream her name, and when she saw Zuko hitting Aang, she could hardly contain her anger._

_"AANG! ZUKO, YOU LITTLE-"_

_Katara leaped onto Zuko's back, clawing her long nails into his skin with one hand and punching him in the side of his head with the other, but Zuko wouldn't release his grasp on Aang. The deeper Katara plunged her nails into Zuko, the deeper Zuko plunged his nails into Aang, who was now shreiking in pain as blood slowly flowed from his arms. _

_**End Flashback!**_

Aang shuddered at the thought. Zuko was ruthless, especially, for some reason, towards him. What did Zuko have against him, anyway? It's not like he'd ever done anything to the older boy, he'd just been minding his own business one day and Zuko had attacked him. He'd only seen Zuko a few times after the first encounter, but still. Aang sighed yet again and rested his head on his arms, on his desk. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

**BEGIN LONG A/N...PLEASE READ LAST PART:**

**Sorry, that was probably a pretty disappointing chapter...Gah.**

**NOTES:**

**-Flashback! Woot!**

**-Chapters are pretty short right now, but they'll probably start getting longer and longer as it goes on.**

**-I try to update whenever I can. With Avatar Advice, though, I'm on my toes! So sorry if updates come kind of late, I'm doing my best.**

**-Wow. Zuko really needs to get a life. Lol.**

**-The flashback is from the first story, Avatar: Aang's Hope. Go read it if you haven't!**

**-Haha, nice Aang. Grabbing your enemies earlobe **_**always**_** solves the problem.**

**And another thing...**

**Do you know how many times I got criticized by the people at school today for loving Avatar? Almost ten. Within an hour or so. God, people, why can't I just like something? Oh well. It's not like I listen to them, anyway. They're just. Bleh. Bakugan fangirls. Er...fanboys and girls. And other stuff. Anyway, AVATARDS! DO NOT LISTEN TO THEM! THEY JUST WANT TO RIP US AWAY FROM EACHOTHER! WE'VE GOT TO STICK TOGETHER! A:TLA FOREVER!**

**REPLIES:**

**zukofan2005 - **Who knows? Is he up to something? O_o Hehe...

**RomioneRawr - **Yes! I totally remember you, with your super-long review and what-not. Lol. Yea, Sokka would be considered a creeper...Which means Toph's age goes bump-ditty-bump-up! Not sure about all the shipping crap, yet, though.

**Katara walking on the rain - **Thanks! I'll contact you if I need ya.

**Avatar Obsession - **Teo will definately make an appearance or two, so no worries. I can't garauntee not doing Tokka, though, but you'll just have to wait. Mwahahaha!

Again, **RomioneRawr - S'Okay. And yes, there is a possibility of Tokka. **

**Thanks, guys!**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	3. 3 o'clock

**Alright. I know I'm not the greatest at it, but I'm trying to put together the plot. Obviously, Zuko is out to get Aang, and that's going to be sort of the main idea of the story, and school is the supporting main idea. Or something. So this story sort of goes with the show - Zuko is out to, well, get Aang. Hehe. So when extreme randomness or out-of-the-blue Zuko/Aang fighting occures...**

**Enjoy it.**

**Ch3**

3:00. Finally, the day was over.

Aang stood up from his desk in homeroom, and gathered his things into his backpack. The day had been the complete opposite of what the boy had wanted - Crazy and...violent.

Zuko had been on his back all day, either trying to beat him up, get him in trouble, or rob him. Without meaning to, Aang realized he had probably made a long-lasting enemy here. All because of Zuko's stupid earlobe.

At least now he could go home, and maybe leave the country or something. He knew that Zuko'd probably kill him if it weren't, well, illegal. Aang slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out into the flooded halls of the school. He, Katara, and Sokka had a spot in the school where they decided to meet after school everyday, right next to the janitor's closet where Zuko had first stuffed Aang.

By the time Aang had reached their meeting place, Katara and Sokka were already there and the halls had mostly cleared. They made their way out the front doors and started walking towards Sokka's car. About halfway there, Aang had begun to feel like someone was following them. He looked back, but no one was there, so he kept walking. He looked back again, and gasped when his eyes met Zuko barely five yards away.

The thirteen year old started running, grabbing Katara and Sokka by the arms and dragging them with him. Zuko sped up, chasing after them. Sokka jumped into the driver's seat, Katara in the back, and Aang followed her in. Sokka slammed on the gas pedal, but they weren't fast enough. Zuko had grabbed the car door as Aang was closing it, grabbing the boy and pulling him out of the speeding car. The two landed on the asphalt, gaining many scrapes and cuts, but ignoring them.

They got onto their knees, and it was as if Aang was fighting an alligator. They moved to from side to side, digging their nails into eachothers hands and pushing them together forcefully. Zuko was bigger and stronger, though, and pushed Aang onto his back. He got on top of him so he couldn't move and began hitting him in the face. Aang took one hard punch after the other, feeling the blood rush to his head, and he could feel blood beginning to emerge from one of the harder punches. One big hand rushed towards his face, but somehow, he shot his hand up and stopped it.

Adrenaline suddenly rushed into the younger boy, and he pushed Zuko off of him with all his strength, and they were back on their knees.

"What do you want from me?" Aang yelled.

Zuko couldn't think straight. He was too filled with the will to fight. To hurt this kid.

Zuko pushed Aang onto his back once more, and pressed down onto the boy's neck as hard as he could with his hands, holding that position while pinning Aang down so he couldn't escape this time.

Aang felt as if his lungs would burst. He couldn't breathe. Why weren't his friends helping him?

There was no time for his questions to be answered, though, for the world around him had gone black, as he heard his neck make a snapping sound and he slipped out of consiousness.

**Shorter chapter. **

**So yea, Zuko's really got something against Aang. But what? We'll just have to find out.**

**Surprise for next chapter! Well not exactly surprising, but I think you'll like it. Or something.**

**NOTES: **

**-Yayz for violence! XD**

**-Sorry I'm taking a while to update.**

**-Why weren't Katara and Sokka helping? Explanation next chapter.**

**-Uh...Not much else, I guess.**

**REPLIES:**

**zukofan2005 - **That stinks! Such an awesome show shouldn't be wasted! I recently converted a few of my friends into partial-Avatards! Try it! Yea, that part was just total-Aang confusionness. Lol. Gotta love Aangy.

**Avatar Obsession - **You're just going to have to wait and see...

**Thanks for reading, and extra special thanks for feedback.**

**I love you people! :D**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	4. The Awakening

**Okay, so after reading over the original Chapter Four, and after seeing RomioneRawr's review, I realized that the first version of Chapter four didn't make all that much sense. I mean, it did, but I was too caught up in explaining what had happened and introducing Toph, that I forgot to add detail and crap. So here's the rewritten, and hopefully better, Chapter Four.**

**Ch4**

Aang scrunched his eyebrows together, his eyes closed tight in pain. His head felt warm and sticky, and he knew immediately that it was blood. He sat up, shaking his head and opening his eyes. He was lying on the living room couch with a blanket over him. The boy groaned. It was hard to breathe. When he thought this, he realized he had some kind of neck brace on. Then he remembered the fight.

Just then, Katara ran into the room, gasping and then pulling Aang into a hug, and then kissing him all over the place, while Aang just sat there awkwardly. Sokka walked in, followed by some girl who looked about Aang's age, maybe a little older.

The girl was kind of short, and she had jet black hair with green highlights on the edges of two peices of long hair hanging down into her face. Her messy bangs also had green in them. She was wearing a loose green-plaid shirt over a brown tank top, and some stone-washed jeans. The weirdest thing, though, was that she was barefoot.

Katara sat next to Aang on the couch, and Sokka and the girl sat on the other side of him.

"Have a nice nap, puny Aangeruny?" Sokka asked, slinging his arm over Aang's shoulders, avoiding the strange neck brace thing.

"Who's that?" Aang asked, ignoring Sokka's latest nickname for him.

"Oh," Sokka said, "I forgot. This is Toph. She saved you before Zuko had the chance to finish you off."

"What? Where were you and Katara when I needed you?"

"Heh...About that...Uh, I'll tell you about it later. But for now, come look," Sokka said, standing up and pulling Aang to his feet by the arm.

The four, including Toph, walked out to the garage, and Aang was shocked at what he saw.

Sokka's car was terrible. One of the windows was completely gone, the windshield was cracked, and there were scratches and even some burn marks all over it. Paint was chipping off of it, and it looked like one of the tires was slightly flattened.

"What happened?" the thirteen year old yelled.

"Not so great things," Sokka replied. "You've been out for almost a week. A lot happens in all that time."

"A week?"

Katara nodded sadly.

"Who did this?" Aang asked, placing a hand on the burnt-up car.

Finally, for the first time since Aang had met her, Toph spoke up, "We think it was either Zuko, or the arsonists."

"The arsonists? As in Sozin's Arsonists? The ones that burned down the orphanage?

The three nodded.

"What else did I miss?"

"Well," Sokka said, "After Zuko knocked you out, he tried to drag you off somewhere, but Toph here got to him before he could escape. Apparently, she's pretty strong, because she managed to get you away from him, and give Zuko a black eye in the process."

Aang smirked at the thought of both Zuko's eyes being swollen and nasty.

"So after she saved you, she brought you back to us, and so Katara, Toph and I called 911. They checked you over and said Zuko could've killed you. They brought you to the hospital, gave you your creepy neckwear thing, and then after that we went home. Oh, and Toph's staying with us now."

"Why?"

"I've just got some family problems," Toph said, "I couldn't take it anymore. So I asked Katara and Sokka if I could stay with you guys for a while, and they agreed."

Sokka and Katara nodded in, well, agreement.

"And what about the car?" Aang asked.

"That happened a few days ago," Sokka replied. "I left it in the driveway one night and the next morning, it was like this. After I saw the burns, I knew it had to be them, or Zuko. Especially after I saw what they burned _into _it."

Sokka led Aang to the other side of the car, where someone had obviously used either some kind of torch or a hot piece of metal to try to scratch in Aang's name.

That's when Aang had a horrible realization.

Zuko was the leader of Sozin's Arsonists.

**Yea, I completely forgot about Aang's neck being snapped in Chapter Three. Thanks RomioneRawr! **

**See, this is exactly why I need feedback. Things just wouldn't make sense if I didn't have you great people. XD**

**Anyway, I hope this didn't mess you guys up or anything.**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	5. Brace Yourself

**Please go back and read Chapter Four. It's been edited. **

**Ch5**

School wasn't fun for Aang.

A week later, the boy went in through a different entry when he got to school. He didn't want to risk running into Zuko again, especially when his neck was messed up. The thirteen-year old's head hung low. Not only were people making fun of him for his neckbrace, but for some reason, they were just barely starting to notice all of his other flaws, too.

One kid made fun of him for the way he walked, another for his voice, some for how small he was for his age, and so many for his arrow tattoos. He just wanted to go home, and stay there. All of this added to the fact that there was a group of arsonists out to get him. Led by Zuko.

Aang opened the side door of the school, and walked in. He had worn a scarf to try to cover his neck, even though it was just starting to be fall and it was still warm. It made him look like his neck was huge, but he decided that'd be better than being called things like metal-neck and junkyard.

"Hey there, arrow-boy," came a bratty sounding voice from the closet. Aang turned to see who it was, but was relieved when he saw Toph. He walked inside the closet with her, and locked the door.

"Hey, Toph," he said, unwrapping the scarf.

"You know, you're gonna get heat stroke wearing that thing all the time."

"I don't care," Aang replied, "I'm tired of everyone calling me names. It's really annoying. Most of them aren't even, like, clever, either."

"That's just life, kid. You think I never get made fun of for going barefoot?"

Aang glared at the blind girl, "You _don't_ get made fun of."

Toph smirked. "Exactly."

"Uh..."

Just then, the bell rang, signaling for school to start.

"Listen," Toph said, "Give me that stupid scarf. Just ignore them. They're all stupid low-lives who are just full of themselves. Don't worry about it."

She grabbed the scarf from Aang, "The main thing you need to worry about right now is Zuko. Try to stay around me, Katara, or Sokka as much as you can, 'kay?"

Aang nodded. Staying around Toph wouldn't be hard, as they were in most of the same classes.

The boy stood up, "Let's go."

Toph smiled as she wadded up the scarf and threw it in her backpack.

**Okeedokee then.**

**NOTES:**

**-Short Chapter!**

**-Friendship Taang :D**

**-Toph is a year and a half older than Aang, but Aang's a smart kid and Toph is blind, not to mention she's not all up for schoolwork, so they're in the same grade. **

**-Poor Aang. :(**

**-The plot is starting to actually sort of develope! Hooray! :)**

**REPLIES:**

**Katara walking on the rain - **Hi. Thanks, I try. Haha.

**zukofan2005 - **Yea, all because of Zuko! But there's also a story behind it, which will be told in a few chapters or so. You're pretty much right. Zuko really hates failure, thus, he wants to finish the job by getting rid of Aang. More explanation to this in the chapter mentioned before. Thanks!

**RomioneRawr - **Yea! OMFG I completely forgot about that, but that's why I rewrote chapter four. Thanks so so so so so so so so so so so so much! Yes, most likely Tokka soon!

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	6. Fluff and Stuff

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most epic reviewer/readers, Avatar Obsession. You've been begging for Teoph, so I hope you enjoy. I'm not the mushy/fluffy kind of kid, but I try. So I now present to you, the Earth Kingdom city of...**

**Chapter Six!**

That day, Aang realized he had it pretty easy in means of being made fun of.

Aang grunted and flew onto the floor as something ran into him, hitting him in the legs and knocking him to the floor. He looked up and in front of him to see a teenager, about two years older than him, in some kind of go-kart looking wheelchair, looking down at him, worried.

"Are you alright?" the older boy asked, holding a hand out to Aang.

"Yea, I'm...I'm fine..." Aang replied, taking the boy's hand and pulling himself up.

"Sorry about that. I'm Teo, by the way. What's your name?"

"It's fine, really...My name's Aang. Nice to meet you, Teo."

"It's good to meet you, too. I'm new here, you're the first kid I've actually gotten to meet. You and this girl named Toph."

"You met Toph? Please tell me she didn't hit you or anything."

"What? No. She was actually really nice. I," Teo blushed, "I think she liked me."

Aang couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Teo asked.

"Hahaa...Oh, nothing. It's just so funny, the thought of Toph _liking _someone."

Teo looked at him, confused. "Why would you say that? She's really sweet."

"Oh man," Aang replied. "She must _really _like you if she was giving you her sweet side."

Teo blushed furiously, "Really?"

Aang nodded. "Usually, she's a completely different person. But I've seen the way she looks at some guys she really likes, and the way she acts. She turns into this kind, sweet girl. If she's acting like that towards you, she's gotta like you."

Teo smiled.

"You like her, don't you?" Aang asked, smiling.

Teo nodded. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Then go get her."

Teo smiled at Aang and nodded. "Thanks, Agnus."

"It's Aang," Aang smirked. "But you're welcome."

Teo began to ride away.

"Oh yea," Aang called, "I forgot to mention!"

Teo stopped and looked back. "Yea?"

"I live with Toph."

Teo strolled up to Toph, who was drinking from the water fountain. He ignored all the weird looks he got and tapped on Toph's shoulder. She shot up from the fountain, splurting some water all over Teo.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!" she yelled as she realized who it was.

Teo laughed uncontollably. "It's okay."

The two laughed, but then Teo's quieted as he remembered why he was there.

"Uh, Toph?"

"Mhm?"

"I...Uh...I was just wondering...Do you wanna go on a date tomorrow night, with me...Maybe...?"

"Teo, I'd love to!" Toph pulled out a piece of paper from her backpack along with a pen, and scratched some words and numbers into it.

"Pick me up at this adress tomorrow at 5:30."

Teo beamed from ear to ear. "Sounds great! See you then!"

Toph smiled as Teo strolled away.

School finished up for the week and Toph, Aang, Katara, and Sokka went home. Toph went up to her room and changed into some more comfortable clothes. Sokka, the only person who Aang had told about Toph and Teo, went to the mechanic to see if they could fix up the car. He wasn't all that happy when he left. And Katara and Aang sat on the couch and watched TV.

Toph ran down the stairs after she changed and into the living room. Before she noticed Aang and Katara kissing on the couch, she yelled, "KATARA! KATARA GUESS WHAT?"

Katara pulled away from Aang's lips, with an almost angry expression on her face. "Yea, Toph?"

"I'm going on a date with Teo tomorrow!"

"Toph, that's great!"

"Yea! Now stop kissing Twinkle Toes and come help me pick out something to wear!"

Katara looked at Aang, who nodded in approval. Katara then smiled and ran upstairs with Toph.

**FINALLY! I HAVE UPDATED!**

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been kinda busy.**

**NOTES:**

**-Here's the Teoph that Avatar Obsession has been bugging me about. XD. I thought that after all those reviews you've given me, you deserve it.**

**-I hope Toph is in-charactar enough. No matter how much she tries to hide it, when she likes someone, you can tell. Also, Aang is pretty observant, so he notices this stuff.**

**-OMGod KATAANG! Just one little scene but haha, yea.**

**-This chapter was really mushy and fluffy and stuff. Sorry if it wasn't very good, I'm really crappy at that stuff. XP**

**REPLIES:**

**ThatOneATLAWriter - **I'm so glad you like it. I really love hearing about people liking my writing. I try to make the chapters longer, but sometimes I just realize that even though they may be short, there's always a good place to end a chapter, and sometimes that's what makes them short. :)

**Momofan1 - **Here's your update. Enjoy.

**Avatar Obsession - **Happy Birthday! I don't know if it's really your birthday, but this chapter and the next one or two are your present anyway.

**Katara walking on the rain - **Thanks! :D

**RomioneRawr - **Yes, you did! Don't let these chapters fool you. There shall be Tokka! Just not quite yet.

**Uh...Hope you guys enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. Peace out.**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	7. Kisses and Kidnappers

**Ch7**

Katara slipped open her closet door and grabbed the item she was looking for. "Here," she said, handing it to Toph. "Go and put this on."

Toph felt the fabric. It was silk. "What does it look like? Is it nice?" Katara smiled. "It was mine when I was around your age. It's green and has a white flower pattern from the bottom to the middle. And the pants are yours, your khaki dress-capris. I think you'd like it. Now go put it on so I can fix your hair before Teo gets here."

Toph went into the closet and slipped the blouse on, careful not to let it touch the floor nor rip it, and she also put on the capris. Then, they sat at Katara's banisty and Katara picked up the curling iron she had left to heat.

"Hold still." Katara grabbed a lock of Toph's hair, then put it into the curling iron and twisted. After a short while, she pulled out of it, and the black hair was now in a ringlet. Katara ran her hand through it a little so it would be curly, but not too curly. She then did the same to the rest of Toph's hair.

"Toph," Katara said when she had finsihed, and added a green and white flower to her hair. "Yea?" Toph asked. "You look beautiful." Toph smiled, whispered 'Thanks', and they went downstairs.

When they got downstairs, Teo was already there, talking with Aang. He was wearing a nice, green-blue collared shirt and some dressy black pants. He knew Toph couldn't see him, but he didn't care. He still wanted to dress nice for this date. Teo gasped when he saw Toph coming down the stairs.

Teo was speechless, gazing at her milky green eyes.

"Toph," he said, gaining control over himself. "You...You look amazing!"

Toph blushed furiously. "Thank you...I'm sure you do, too."

Teo gave a small smile.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Teo talked for a while. They talked about Zuko, and about school, grades, and other things. Aang mainly seemed bored or distracted, and just leaned against Katara, holding Momo. He actually had a lot on his mind. Where had Zuko been the last few days? Was he planning something?

After about half an hour, Toph and Teo left for their date. Teo had rented a cheap limosine, and had gotten his uncle and his dad to help out. His uncle drove while his dad, an inventor, helped them into the back. Toph was amazed. Of course her family back home was rich and had three limosines themselves, she was surprised Teo cared enough to rent one. She could tell that this would be an amazing night.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Sokka yelled, opening the front door.

Katara sighed and pulled away from Aang's lips. "What do you want, Sokka?"

"I'm gonna go to the mall with some friends. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Whatever," Katara called, going back to kissing Aang.

They heard Sokka drive away. Not two minutes later, Aang pulled out of the kiss.

"Did you hear that?" Aang asked, standing up and starting for the back door.

"No...Aang, wait up." She said, following him.

"Are you ready to order?" the deep-voiced waiter asked, refilling the couple's water.

"I'll have the lobster combo," Teo answered.

"And for the misses?"

"We'll share."

Toph nodded in agreement.

"Alright. I'll have your meal ready soon."

"Thank you," the two replied.

"You're very welcome," the waiter answered, walking off to prepare their food.

Aang motioned for Katara to stay, then opened the door and jumped out into the grass, ninja-style. "Who's there?" he yelled, hands up and ready to go.

He peered into the darkness, but didn't see anything, so he began walking inside, but flew face first into the grass as something grabbed his leg.

"Aang!" Katara yelled, running out to help him. She kneeled next to him and hugged him, but soon found herself knocked unconsious by a hit to the head. "Katara!" Aang screamed. He turned onto his back to see someone lurking over him. Soon, there was a dirty sock in his mouth and he was, too, knocked unconsious. He was then blinded and thrown into a large bag. His captor then set fire to their house and dragged Aang away, leaving Katara against a tree in the yard.

Once they had finished their delicious meal, Teo and Toph walked out, but to Toph's surprise, they got into the back of a low pick-up truck. She sat herself down on a towel while Teo went up a ramp to get in. "Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise," Teo replied, "But I think you're going to like it." Toph smiled and they drove off.

They finally arrived at a beautiful lake, where a large blanket had been set with a small picnic basket near it. Toph was confused, as they had just eaten, but ignored it and sat down on the blanket next to Teo. The breeze felt great on her skin, and it blew her hair back, making it all the more beautiful to Teo.

"Toph," Teo said.

"Yea?"

"Why don't you open up that picnic basket, please?"

"Sure," she replied, feeling for the basket, and taking it into her arms. She opened it and reached inside, to find a small, silky-feeling box. She looked confused.

"Open it," Teo said.

Toph flipped open the small box, and felt what was inside. She gasped as she pulled out a necklace. It was silver, and had a beautiful green gem surrounded by small silver crystals. Toph was sure it was beautiful. She slipped it around her neck and clipped the back. Teo smiled. "It looks beautiful on you."

"Oh, Teo, thank you!" She hugged him tight and he sighed contentedly. "I love you," Teo whispered. Suddenly, her lips were on his, and they were engaged in a confident, passionate and loving kiss. When the need for air was too great, Toph pulled away, saying, "I love you, too."

Sokka jumped out of his car and ran to the backyard as fast as he could when he arrived home, to find his sister crying by a large tree, surrounded by cops and firefighters. He didn't have to go around anything, nor through the house. There was nothing left to go through. Everything was burnt to the ground. "Katara!" he yelled, pushing through officers and then kneeling down next to her. "What happened?" Sokka asked. She sniffed, then looked up at Sokka, her eyes red from crying.

"S...Someone came...We heard them from inside and he went to see who it was...And they hurt him, and they took him right out from under me! I woke up, and the house was burnt down, and Aang was gone," she explained, breaking into tears once again when she finished.

Sokka couldn't believe it. He had only left for a few hours, he comes back and his house is burnt down and his best friend kidnapped. He banged his head against the tree, then looked up, realizing something was burnt into it. Sokka gasped when he realized what it said. What was burnt into the tree was the same thing that had been scratched into his car. 'Aang.'

As Toph waved as Teo and his dad drove away. Toph had requested to be dropped off down the street from her house so she could grab the mail from the neighborhood mailbox. Teo unwillingly complied, and they drove off. Toph knew something was wrong when she walked up to their house and could smell smoke. She soon joined Sokka and Katara in the backyard, utterly confused. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Aang...He's gone..."

**OMG cliffy! Or at least I hope some-what a cliffy. Haha. **

**So yea, a lot happened in this one, including Avatar Obsession's big Teoph date! :D**

**NOTES:**

**-This chapter is also dedicated to Avatar Obsession. :) Hope you likey.**

**-Oh noez! Where's Aang? Is he still...around?**

**-Fire strikes again! :0**

**-Pretty long chappy. Woot! Cookie for me! Hehe.**

**-Epic thanks to Katara walking on the rain, who helped me out with the main idea of this chapter. Thanks so much!**

**REPLIES: **

**Avatar Obsession - **You're welcome! I'm super glad that you like it! That's okay, mine's in June, haha. XD

**ThatOneATLAWriter - **Yea, it's a pretty good shipping. Not one of my all-time favorites, but its better than some. Definately not a crack ship, though. Glad you're enjoying it.

**Katara walking on the rain - **Thank you, and thanks for all the help! :)

**RomioneRawr - **Yep, she's kinda...OOC...Oh wellz. :) Do not fear! Hehe. I thought I had written in one of the chapters that Aang was thirteen, and Toph was around two years older than him...So yea, Toph is almost fifteen, and Sokka just barely turned 17, so it's all good. XD

**Katara walking on the rain - **I'm working on that idea. I'm thinking that if I do another sequal, that they'll be in that. Thanks for the idea. :D

**Glad ya'll like it. Sorry for the long periods of time between updates! And by long I mean 1-2 weeks! Lol.**

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	8. Walmarts and Wallbangers

**Ch8**

"What? What do you mean..."He's gone"?" Toph asked, "What happened?"

Katara sighed, wiping tears from her face. "I'm not sure. We were just hanging out, and he heard something outside, so he went to check it out. I told him to wait but he just kept going. Then he tripped, and I got down to help him up. That's all I can remember after something hit me in the head and I blacked out. When I woke up, he was gone, the place was burnt to the ground, and Momo and Appa were licking my face like crazy."

Toph and Sokka were speechless. Why would someone do this? And why did they want Aang? Sokka spoke up. "It was Zuko, wasn't it?"

Katara shrugged, sniffing slightly. "It was dark, I couldn't see. But I wouldn't doubt it."

Toph nodded and smiled a tiny smile as Momo licked her ankle. "At least some things survived the fire..." She picked up the small dog and cradled him in her arms. Appa joined them and snuggled against Toph. They knew something was wrong. They knew Aang was in trouble.

Aang slowly awoke to the sound of people talking. They were shooting cuss words back and forth, laughing, and joking. Once his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he saw that there were four of them, all teenagers. Then he saw Zuko, and realized who they were. They were part of Sozin's Arsonists.

Soon, the realization that he was tied up came to him as he gained feeling. There was also a terrible pain in his left leg and he had a massive headache. He struggled to get out of the heap of rope and duct tape that covered his body, and licked at the tape over his mouth. "Well, well, well," came Zuko's raspy voice. "Look who's awake, guys."

The other teenage boys snickered as Aang wiggled his heart out. He had to get away from them. Aang knew that now that they were alone, with no one else around, Zuko would have no problem with killing him, right then and there. His eyes showed more and more fear each time Zuko spoke. "Who wants to go first?"

The guys started shouting "Me, me!" or "He's mine" and shoving each other around. They were drugged or drunken, or maybe just crazy. "Shut up!" Zuko screeched, and his little cronies obeyed. "Jin Li, you're up first," he stated, tossing a large baseball bat to a dark haired teenager with a recently-grown mustache. "Sweet," Jin Li said, and walked up to Aang. "Hol' still, li'l man." Aang screamed in pain as he was hit by the baseball bat ruthlessly, blow after blow.

"He's thirteen. About four feet, eleven inches. Kind of pale-skinned, dark brown hair, stormy grey eyes. He was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt and a red jacket, and some khaki pants. Brown converse, Blue-toed socks, and-"

"Katara, a little too detailed there," Sokka interrupted.

"Sorry," Katara replied, "Oh! And he has these solid, sky blue arrow tattoos all over his body. His name is Aang Aero. That's all. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. We'll start searching as soon as we can."

"Katara, you realize that all these guys are going to do are put up "Missing Child" posters inside of local Walmarts, right? It's not like this is going to find Aang for us," Toph said as they walked across the street from the small police station to their favorite coffee shop.

"Yea...But it's worth a try. It's better than doing nothing."

"Exactly. Why are we doing nothing when we could be out there, searching for him ourselves?"

"Toph, you think I haven't thought about that already? Where are we going to go? We don't know where they could've gone. There are so many possible places..."

"That's why we need to start looking everywhere we can," Toph shot back. "He's _your_ boyfriend, anyway."

Katara sighed. "You're right. Let's go."

Aang could hardly breathe. They had beaten him to the point where he could barely breathe, let alone sit up. He barely felt his cheek hit the cold floor, as blood flowed from all over his body. He lay in a pool of his own sticky blood, giving up. This was the end. He knew he couldn't make it. Zuko was going to kill him.  
-

**Poor kid.**

**I'm so cruel, aren't I?**

**NOTES:**

**-Aang pain, FTW!**

**-Thank you, thank you, a million times, THANK YOU to Katara walking on the rain. :D**

**-Zuko's insane.**

**REPLIES:**

**zukofan2005 - **They're fine. :D

**Katara walking on the rain - **Nice, glad you like it. :3

**-Kazuki Nalyn Pippenpaddelotsocopolis-**


	9. AN  Sorry!

Hey guys, I'm really, really sorry I have updated anything in so long.

I've been really busy and a few things have come up.

Anyway, if you have any questions as to why I haven't updated, please inbox me.

I'm thinking about making a new account for a couple of reasons. Don't ask unless you're inboxing me.

Thanks for sticking around until now. Enjoy your lives.


End file.
